The present invention relates to an optical character recognition apparatus for inputting a machine printed or machine written document into a word processor.
With recent developments in word processors, optical character recognition apparatus which can handle documents prepared by general typewriters are also being developed. A typewriter generally has two printing pitches of 10 and 12, which define the number of characters printed per inch. In an optical character recognition apparatus of this type, the printing pitch must therefore be selected. Conventionally, the operator visually determines the printing pitch and operates a switch or the like on the control panel of the apparatus to manually select the printing pitch. This operation is cumbersome and may give rise to erratic operation. If an erroneous printing pitch is selected, incorrect segmentation of the respective characters from a line of a document may be performed, resulting in erroneous recognition.